Makin' Love Like Gorillas
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot based off Gorilla by Bruno Mars* Katie and AJ spend some much needed alone time together. AJ Styles/OC WARNING: Extreme Lemon!


_Me: Hey guys, so I was listening to Bruno Mars' song Gorilla and thought that I would write a oneshot with inspiration from the song. I just needed to decide what couple to use and I decided to use AJ Styles/Katie for this one. WARNING! This is probably the dirtiest oneshot I've ever written so if you don't like it don't read! Also if you flame you're blocked and or your Review will be deleted. Sarah belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Katie smiled wearing a Pink and Black Lace Mesh Overlay Baby Doll Set waiting by the bathroom in her room.

"Almost done?" Katie asked.

"Just got done." Allen smiled walking out wearing nothing but his boxers and wrapped his arms around Katie. "God I love it when you dress sexy."

"Lucky for you, this is for your eyes only." Katie smiled as Allen picked her up and kissed her passionately then took her to the bed and laid her down without breaking the kiss.

"What do you want?" Allen asked as his eyes turned darker, the lust was taking over.

"I want it all." Katie said softly as Allen kissed her roughly and lifted one leg up and started massaging her cilt.

"I think you'll enjoy this." Allen growled as he started kissing her neck again then the two sat up and kissed each other really roughly to the point where they didn't even notice their clothes come off. After the two broke the kiss Allen grabbed a fist full of her hair and gave her a heated look but Katie just smiled.

"Daddy it's yours." Katie smiled as Allen kissed her roughly again then broke it and bit on her shoulder as he pulled her hair some more and she screamed. God that was music to his ears. He loved this side of Katie that only he saw. After drawing blood he licked her shoulder of the blood and kissed her again letting her taste her blood. After that was done he broke the kiss, let go of her hair and laid her down and kissed her again and rubbed her cilt hard for a few minutes then stopped as he entered her.

"Right there baby!" Katie yelled as Allen started moving. "This it, that's it!" She moaned

"Fuck!" Allen moaned as he thrusting in her some more then he heard a knock on their door.

"Katie, Allen? Are you guys ok?" Ally asked from outside as they ignored her.

"Give it to me baby!" Katie yelled as Allen thrusted in her some more. "Give it to me motherfucker!"

"Ally, I think we should go." Daniel said.

"You're right. Those guys give Frankie and Sarah a run for their money." Ally giggled as they went back to their room.

"Hurry up!" Katie yelled as she was on all fours and Allen smacked her butt and entered her. "Oh god yes!" she yelled as he thrusted in her.

"I love it when you're dirty like this." Allen moaned as he thrusted in her some more.

"Like I said, your eyes only Daddy." Katie smiled seductively as he hit her sweet spot. "Right there baby right there! Destroy my pussy!"

"My dirty girl." Allen moaned as he kept thrusting in her. She did show a bit of her sexy side to the public but at the end of the day he was the only one she showed this side to.

"Only for you baby." Katie smiled as he hit her spot again. "Oh god yes!" She yelled as he pulled out then sat down and pulled Katie on his lap and she started bouncing up and down. "I can't remember the last time I was this sexually frustrated!"

"That's what being a mom does to ya." Allen moaned as he played with her breasts.

"It is but right now destroy me, destroy me baby!" Katie yelled as Allen kissed her neck.

"Destroy you I will." Allen breathed as he flipped her over so that she was on the bottom again and started thrusting in her hard.

"Yes yes Yes!" Katie screamed as he thrusted in her some more and she dug her nails in his back causing it to bleed but he didn't care.

"Scream until you can't take it anymore!" Allen yelled as he thrusted in her some more and she kept screaming.

"Yes Daddy yes!" Katie yelled as he went as rough as possible.

"God I love it when you call me daddy." Allen moaned as he kept thrusting in her and she smiled at him then yelled again.

"Keep going!" Katie yelled as she pounded on his chest and he gripped her shoulders and kept thrusting in her. "Yes! Right there! That's the spot!" She yelled as she lifted up her legs and Allen thrusted deeper in her.

"Fuck! Katie!" Allen yelled as he thrusted in her roughly some more then saw tears come down. "Baby are you ok?" He asked slowing down a bit.

"I will be, keep going baby, I need it rough!" Katie yelled as Allen did just that. "Oh yes! I need this!" She yelled as Allen's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he kept thrusting into her.

"You'll never be the same once I'm done with you baby!" Allen yelled as he thrusted in her roughly and she arched her back as he did just that.

"I've never felt this good before!" Katie yelled as she kept running her nails down his back drawling more blood.

"Come for me Katie!" Allen yelled as he thrusted in her some more. "Scream to the heavens and cum!" He yelled as he gave one final thrust and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and she came. When she started Allen's eyes rolled in the back of his head again and he started cuming as well. "Motherfuck!" He yelled as he rolled them over so that she was on top and they caught their breaths basking in the afterglow.

"Fuck…..if I smoked I'd be lighting one up right now." Katie panted.

"Me too." Allen panted as he held on to Katie.

"How the hell did you become so amazing?" Katie asked as she smiled and panted.

"Guess I was really sexually frustrated as well." Allen smiled as he kissed Katie again.

"I love you." Katie smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Allen smiled as he kissed her back.

_Me: *Fans self off* Man that was hot right there ;D ;D I'd say this is the smuttest oneshot I've written ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone ;D ;D_


End file.
